1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid sample container system for receiving and protecting an uncontaminated liquid sample therein. It is particularly configured for such a liquid sample including oil obtained from the surface of a large liquid sample having at least a thin layer of oil thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, when attempting to obtain a sample of oil from the surface of water or the like, the sample jar is tilted to skim a portion of the sample from the surface of the water. After a liquid sample including both the oil and water is obtained, the jar is typically inverted and the cap loosened to allow the water to drain out. The process must be repeated until a sufficient amount of oil is obtained for the sample.
Throughout such a process, it is not uncommon for the sampler to be wearing gloves. However, even with the use of such gloves, the collection system as described often results in the sample being contaminated. Such a means for collecting a sample of oil can be time consuming, troublesome, messy, and susceptible to contamination.
A number of sample container systems have heretofore been provided but are typically configured to collect and protect a sample of a particular material under a particular environmental condition.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,615 discloses a sterile container for collecting biological samples for the purposes of analysis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,639 is directed to a capillary vessel for blood removal which includes a nozzle of capillary diameter, with a remaining portion widened of size such that a micro pipette can be inserted therein with the end of the nozzle being closed with a plug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,929 is directed to a device for collecting liquid sample wherein the device is adapted for use with a container having a volume of liquid for diluting the liquid sample. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,256 discloses a device for use in (and a method of) testing urine, and comprises a casing having a removable lid and a hollow testing column disposed within the casing. The testing column has a number of test fields which are spaced apart from each other.